Dear diary
by 14096
Summary: Dear diary, today is the first day I've had you... In this tale, through the victim's diary entries piece her story together. There are, however, two endings. And two stories in one. See if you can figure out the hidden story. A short little sad story with a hidden different story.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear diary_

* * *

**It should be noted that before these are read, the victim's overview profile should be seen to hold a better retaining. **

**These are journal entries written by the victim herself.**

* * *

June 24, XXXX

Hi diary, today is the first day I've had you. My sisters and I are still the best of friends and nothing has ever changed between us. Except that Bubbles has a boyfriend. And her boyfriend is a villain. Not to mention the Buttercup and I are both friends with villains. Nothing much really. Anyway, I have to go now. I need to beat Buttercup to dinner if I want to eat anything at all. See you later, diary!

June 27, XXXX

Hey diary, it's me again. I haven't been able to write in you daily because I've been quite busy. Today, I've just finished my final school tests, and I'm sure I've done good on all of them! I can't wait until they hand my results back. Other than that, again, not much has happened around here. Goodnight diary.

July 14, XXXX

I'm sorry I haven't written in you for so long, diary. It's been very busy and I've barely had anytime to write. But today, something went wrong with the professor's prototype. Since he decided to upgrade Townsville's prison jail and stop the villains from escaping, he had to build it by himself. He stayed days down in his lab. Didn't even come out unless it was mandatory for sustenance of his life. Actually, I haven't seen much of him this week. I'd better go fetch his dinner for him.

July 31, XXXX

Today the professor decided to test out his invention. We laughed when Buttercup and Bubbles got trapped and couldn't escape. Finally, after proof that it was resilient even against their superpowers, the professor put in a special key designed only for the cage and released my sisters. We all had a good laugh and went back to our own business. Well, that's all the time I have, diary. I have to fetch dad another dinner plate.

August 4, XXXX

It's finally summer! I'm really excited because we're finally toning on a vacation today! It's been so long since we've been away from home; years even! But the professor has just enough time away from his work for us to all enjoy a short trip to the beach. Gotta go! The professor is calling for us to hurry up!

August 21, XXXX

We're finally back from our vacation! It was such a blast! My favorite memory was the cool, refreshing water splashing over my warmth. It cooled me down right away, even when it was a burning dessert outside. Well, I have to finish unpacking now diary! See you later!

August 29, XXXX

This week I noticed that Buttercup has been awfully quiet. Not a single word from her even when her favorite teams lost. Not to mention she's become sort of a recluse. Instead of hanging with Bubbles and me, she now sits in the corners being all moody and whatnot. I think I should go talk to her today.

September 2, XXXX

I've finally had time to sort it out with Buttercup. Turns out, she was just upset that her friends were so busy all of a sudden. After reassuring her that I would still always be there, she seemed to feel better and has been more outgoing instead of her previous secluded behavior. I'm so happy, after all, I am the older sister of all of us. I'm glad that I've helped one of my sisters and it makes me feel kind of like a parental figure sometimes. It's nice to feel more responsible for once.

November 25, XXXX

These past few days have been really hard. Everyone has been especially mean to me, and my grades are failing. Perfect little Blossom is failing. Who would have ever thought. The five year old genius getting an F. Who would have thought. Just WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT.

This is an entry that was extremely cryptic. Not one of the experts could figure it out.

(Unknown date, blurred by unknown substance)

Why doesn't anyone understand?! They all say - but that's not true! It's all her -! It's getting out of c-tr-l! I can't -! But it's not my fault. I'm going to solve this the logical way. It'll all be ok in the end.

**On an unknown page, this was written as follows:**

(Unknown dates)

Loser

Stupid  
Ugly

Fat

Useless

Failure  
_**MONSTER**_

**And this was the last entry written:**

December 12, XXXX

Dear diary, this is the last time I'll be writing. Goodbye, diary, goodbye.

It is still unknown what could cause this to happen as we still investigate. Until then, this remains unsolved.

* * *

Hey, long time no see. Sorry for being off so long. Had to catch up with other things. Anyway, this story is the first in a possible set of stories that have two endings. You know those illusion pictures where you can see two things (ex. A bunny or a duck)? I'm trying to replicate that kind of thing but in a story. Pick up the hints and find the other ending ti this story. All though, it is quite gory...

Hint #1: The "XXXX" is not there to represent the year number...

Hint #2: The second story is quite... Gory...

Have fun finding it! Post a review and I'll say if you were right or wrong!


	2. UPDATE: ITS IMPORTANT SO READ

4 more hours till it's revealed. So the answer will be posted somewhere around 3:00 pm PST.


	3. The second endingstory

_Dear diary_

* * *

**It should be noted that before these are read, the victim's overview profile should be seen to hold a better retaining. **

**These are journal entries written by the victim herself.**

**(This part is talking about Blossom being a victim of suicide.) (The profile is the documentary on Blossom's life and her file for the insane asylum.)**

* * *

**(In the first entry, she's being delusional and talks about how the PAST was. She became a recluse. The part about not eating anything, is because she's been starved ever since her sisters discovered that she killed Boomer, Brick, and Butch. Starving her was the only way they thought that she could be killed. She's been in an insane asylum ever since.)**

June 24, XXXX

Hi diary, today is the first day I've had you. My sisters and I are still the best of friends and nothing has ever changed between us. Except that Bubbles has a boyfriend. And her boyfriend is a villain. Not to mention the Buttercup and I are both friends with villains. Nothing much really. Anyway, I have to go now. I need to beat Buttercup to dinner if I want to eat anything at all. See you later, diary!

**(Entry #2: The school tests she's talking about are the asylum tests. If you are deemed sane enough, you may be allowed to see others or stay at your own house under lockdown. She says she's done good because she believes she can finally be released)**

June 27, XXXX

Hey diary, it's me again. I haven't been able to write in you daily because I've been quite busy. Today, I've just finished my final school tests, and I'm sure I've done good on all of them! I can't wait until they hand my results back. Other than that, again, not much has happened around here. Goodnight diary.

**(It's been busy because she has been acting better to get released. The professor's prototype has actually been made to contain her so she will not escape. Also, she has been feeding him poison and he is slowly dying and that's why he comes out less often.)**

July 14, XXXX

I'm sorry I haven't written in you for so long, diary. It's been very busy and I've barely had anytime to write. But today, something went wrong with the professor's prototype. Since he decided to upgrade Townsville's prison jail and stop the villains from escaping, he had to build it by himself. He stayed days down in his lab. Didn't even come out unless it was mandatory for sustenance of his life. Actually, I haven't seen much of him this week. I'd better go fetch his dinner for him.

**(Entry #4: Blossom locked her sisters in the Professor's invention until he was able to unlock the jail. The other sisters started to back away from her once again as she fed the professor another dose of his poison. He is oblivious to this due to the fact that he's been perfecting the jail.) **

July 31, XXXX

Today the professor decided to test out his invention. We laughed when Buttercup and Bubbles got trapped and couldn't escape. Finally, after proof that it was resilient even against their superpowers, the professor put in a special key designed only for the cage and released my sisters. We all had a good laugh and went back to our own business. Well, that's all the time I have, diary. I have to fetch dad another dinner plate.

**(5: The vacation is because the asylum has deemed her safe enough to be under a house lockdown. The professor calling to hurry up is for Buttercup and Bubbles to evacuate the house.)**

August 4, XXXX

It's finally summer! I'm really excited because we're finally going on a vacation today! It's been so long since we've been away from home; years even! But the professor has just enough time away from his work for us to all enjoy a short trip to the beach. Gotta go! The professor is calling for us to hurry up!

**(6: The cool, refreshing water is actually the memory of killing Bubbles and her blood splattering on Blossom before she could leave. Buttercup managed to escape.)**

August 21, XXXX

We're finally back from our vacation! It was such a blast! My favorite memory was the cool, refreshing water splashing over my warmth. It cooled me down right away, even when it was a burning dessert outside. Well, I have to finish unpacking now diary! See you later!

**(7: Escaping her house, she finds Buttercup who has been awfully quiet due to being traumatized by Bubbles' death. Buttercup now sits in corners, babbling nonsense to the walls. Blossom thinks Bubbles is still alive, so she feeds her and takes care of her corpse like she really was alive.)**

August 29, XXXX

This week I noticed that Buttercup has been awfully quiet. Not a single word from her even when her favorite teams lost. Not to mention she's become sort of a recluse. Instead of hanging with Bubbles and me, she now sits in the corners being all moody and whatnot. I think I should go talk to her today.

**(8: Sorting it out with Buttercup, Blossom finally killed her other sister. But being delusional, she thought she was just helping Buttercup overcome her sadness.)**

September 2, XXXX

I've finally had time to sort it out with Buttercup. Turns out, she was just upset that her friends were so busy all of a sudden. After reassuring her that I would still always be there, she seemed to feel better and has been more outgoing instead of her previous secluded behavior. I'm so happy, after all, I am the older sister of all of us. I'm glad that I've helped one of my sisters and it makes me feel kind of like a parental figure sometimes. It's nice to feel more responsible for once.

**(Entry 9: The past few days being hard is the doctors taking her back to the asylum, and being mean to her. Her grades failing are because the doctors have finally found the bodies of the professor, in the basement, Buttercup, in a closet, and Bubbles, in the attic with an abandoned tea party set. This led to her asylum stability test failures.)**

November 25, XXXX

These past few days have been really hard. Everyone has been especially mean to me, and my grades are failing. Perfect little Blossom is failing. Who would have ever thought. The five year old genius getting an F. Who would have thought. Just WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT.

This is an entry that was extremely cryptic. Not one of the experts could figure it out.

**(Entry 10: Everyone is telling her that she's "nerdy" when they're really saying she's a killer. She's upset because she's trying to make herself believe this isn't true.)**

(Unknown date, blurred by unknown substance)

Why doesn't anyone understand?! They all say - but that's not true! It's all her -! It's getting out of c-tr-l! I can't -! But it's not my fault. I'm going to solve this the logical way. It'll all be ok in the end.

**On an unknown page, this was written as follows:**

**(These are the things she wrote down in her delusional state)**

(Unknown dates)

Loser

Stupid  
Ugly

Fat

Useless

Failure  
_**MONSTER**_

**And this was the last entry written:**

December 12, XXXX

Dear diary, this is the last time I'll be writing. Goodbye, diary, goodbye.

**(The last entry is about Blossom finally coming to her senses, and realising she killed everyone she loved including her family, she suicides.)**

It is still unknown what could cause this to happen as we still investigate. Until then, this remains unsolved.

* * *

Hint #1: The "XXXX" is not there to represent the year number...

**The "XXXX" is the number of family members killed. The X's were there to represent how many needed to be killed. Each X represented a family member.**

Hint #2: The second story is quite... Gory...

**It is quite gory because the professor died in the basement from poison where his corpse rotted, Buttercup died from Blossom and was rotting away in a closet, and Bubbles who was also dead was found rotting away with an abandoned tea set like she was still alive. **

Have fun finding it! Post a review and I'll say if you were right or wrong!


End file.
